


Life Goes On

by reinadefuego



Series: femslash100100 prompt table: zeroes [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: The pain lingers. The world continues to turn. Alexa Woods lives on.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "heartbreak" at femslash100100.





	Life Goes On

She doesn't need to go back there to know what happened to Adele, or to give herself some form of closure. The loss makes her chest ache for three long months, and her heart continues to hurt long after her mind has moved on.  
  
Alexa never forgets her smile, her short cropped blonde hair, and her words.  _I'm glad that you decided to stay._  Glad why? Alexa had wanted to ask, except she never did. She never asked and Adele never told.  
  
It takes her another year before Lex finds herself able to talk about it. With Weyland Corporation on the hunt and looking for answers, she's forced to dig up her father's old contacts and ask them to help her disappear. Alexa Woods disappears permanently after that, dead with the rest of her team in Antarctica.  
  
Adele said on the ship she'd always wanted to go to the Caribbean Islands and laze about on the sand, so that's what Alexa does. She drinks a pina colada in memory of Rousseau, toasts the rest of their team, and occasionally stares at the scar in her reflection wondering if it was all just some nightmare.  
  
Sometimes she even wonders where things could have gone and what might have become of them. Adele and herself, climbing mountains and crossing tundras together, all for the sake of pay-checks. Adele with her gun and her unarmed but not unprepared. They could've built something. Something fun and exciting yet safe … although safety was never exactly what Adele ever had in mind on-board the ice breaker.  
  
The thought of their relationship having become something else is a nice one, Alexa thinks, but eventually she has to move on. She has to be in the present and stop letting herself be drawn to the past. She knows that, her new friends tell her as much, and the world tries to make it happen. There are women, and men. The occasional one night stand. Unfortunately none of them stand up to Adele, ever.  
  
The pain lingers. The world continues to turn. Alexa Woods lives on, scarred and hurt but alive. Very much alive.


End file.
